kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Possum Lodge
Welcome to the Uber Universe Wiki., where you can find out any information you want about the room and the regulars. (well mostly) __TOC__ 'Welcome to Uber Universe! ' Light speed is too slow! Prepare ship for ludicrous speed! Fasten all seatbelts, seal all entrances and exits, close all shops in the mall, cancel the three ring circus, secure all animals in the zoo! May the Schwartz be with you, always. One of the few chat rooms that has an awesome and really cool room owner. Always a great place to meet awesome friends! Come into Uber Universe for awesome conversations when the chat doesn't die! Current room owner: The mighty and powerful rather calm crazy FrozenCereal . Sidenote: Just because our room owner is frozen, does NOT mean he cannot lightly pester devour you with his powers of cereal! -Edited by ER'RYBODY (And Amantdelamort) Room Rules A list of common rules enforced by Uber Universe. Obey these simple rules, or be prepared to be yelled at (and silenced). 1. '''No excessive swearing - Light swearing is allowed, but please do not abuse this. If you are asked to stop, make sure you STOP. '''2. No Trolling - Uber Universe is a room of acceptance. Please do not troll or harass others. This rule does not apply to people who migrated from The Hive and their name starts with an A, both in real life and on Kongregate. 3. '''English Only - English is the official language of Uber Universe--if you speak a foreign language and are asked to stop, please do so. '''4. '''No Inappropriate Links/Pictures - You WILL be banned without warning if you break this rule. '''5. NO RACISM / BIGOTRY OF ANY KIND. - Putting someone down just because of their origins, culture, heritage, or way of life is just an ignorant thing to do. Please refrain from public hateful comments. 6. Just have fun! - Its a chat room on a gaming website! It's there to have fun and talk to other fun people! Enjoy! Feel free to add a rule if you think it is important. ;p ~Your friendly neigborhood bowl of FrozenCereal(And Amant). P.S. Amant will eat a hippo if you choose to ignore these rules. And then follow it up with farting out female chimpanzees. Uber Universians LAST UPDATED October 2 2011. 1life1bullet : (Migrated from The Hive) Also known as jumpers. Can be very random, or very on-topic. He also can not taste strawberries. Amantdelamort : (Migrated from The Hive) Crazy. Spontaneous. Annoying. If you throw him a curveball, he will most likely annihlate you with words of hate and how you were a mistake to be born. If you throw him a 50 yard pass into a touchdown, he will most likely love you and then let you devour his first-born child. aresmOd: 'Funny, kind, nice, and at times really silly, Aresmod is always able to say the right things to spark up a conversation and bring the Uber Universe chat to life. 'batzilla : (Migrated from The Hive) This guy is chiller than the chillest of chills. (I dunno, what do you WANT me to say? ;o) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CantKillTheMetal CantKillTheMetal:]:' Has striken many-a-noob down with a viscious blow. 'craftsman465 : (Migrated from The Hive) Is almost always found playing Pokemon, and/or talking about it. Messing with this guy will cause you to be obliterated and then thrown into a black hole, whose name is Missingno. Also Team Fortress 2! FrozenCereal : (Migrated from The Hive) Awesome. Loving. Lenient. Guitarist. Nintendo fanatic. He is the best room owner in the *insert WoW trailer voice here* World... Of Wa- Kongregate (debatable). Just because he is a mod, don't shun him or cower in fear from his all-mighty power. He really just seems to be a regular user with perfect grammar. He also won't hate you even for 2 seconds if you make a mistake. Funnyonion: Coolcat and internet tough guy that doesn't afraid of anything. Nicknamed Potter or Hairy. GorillaBaby: 'A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can always get a conversation started with one of her funny yet random comments. A great and funny friend to have. Can be a bit of a Smart-ass. 'graveyard890: Is random and is getting tackled and sat on all the time by everyone.Also the best friend anyone could ask for,although he isnt the most liked person.Always wants to make his friends happy and thinking about others. Some people call him douchebag or just a douche. Is also in love with a game called Minions. ichishinigami : (Migrated from The Hive) Is obsessed with Mortal Kombat and FPS games (or whatever latest game he has). Also A.F.K. alot, usually playing games or doing mostly nothing. Doesn't really give 2 turds about what other people do, and a pretty relaxed guy (except when he's ranting about the latest game he got). ItsElizabethV: 'Awesome girl. Hates Roleplaying. You also shouldnt mess with her. 'Jennabation: Is a smart weirdo who can beat anyone in anything. kaileyeinstein15: 'Not on much, so eat my pudding. 'kingdomhearts615 : (Migrated from The Hive/Hillside) See entry on sachan18 for more detail. kidkool20 : Is smart funny and has been in UU for 3 years. You piss him off, you argue, he'll get pissed and make you feel like you have no friends. No but Im really a nice guy and if your trying to learn the ropes of kong or chat or just learning bout UU just ask me, Ciela, aresmOd, and a whole bunch others. 'Maginmaniac7 :' (Migrated from Gibson) A huge Troll/Mage/Moderator who is so badass he writes his own descriptions because shut up. I am a slow witted Englishman who enjoys flash games and the company of friends. Described as a "charismatic ass" I'm loved by few and hated by many; but that's your problem. Paulverizer11 : (Migrated from The Hive) "FETUS". Don't mess with this pretty princess, or you will be eating salad for hippo. Perry_Cox : (Migrated from Bowser's Castle) I love Scrubs! :D Pull45: '''(Migrated from The Hive) Likes people, is polite, loves BTD4 and Everybody Edits, and just is randomly polite too much. '''sachan18 : (Migrated from The Hive/Hillside) See entry on kingdomhearts615 for more detail. Sharkbite59 : (Migrated from Blackmyst) Doesn't really play games, name is Brad. My fiance is mutikillzsis :DDDD. Yeah, I like to play soccer. Kay byee. xD Spacecats13: 'Just an ordinary, plain, smart, kind, boring person. xP 'SupremeH : (Migrated from The Hive) His name in real life is Supreme. His name is that because he's a badass. Missing In Action This section is for the people that havent been online forever and we miss them and we want them back online that were great friends to most of the regulars. REASONS FOR ABSENSE Ciela: 'Not on because of school work and jobs. She has been in UU longer than any of us. 'hockeyguy2: He is a real great guy to talk with(No really, he is awesome!!!) If you talk with him, its usually in PM. mutikillzsis: She is nice and funny and she is really sensitive so always be positive to her or she will be PISSED OFF.Is probably the most random person in Uber Universe. Her fiance is sharkbite59, so she's taken. If you want to talk to her, just talk to sharkbite59. She cant log on to Kongregate anymore. Reason should not be mentioned. TerryS: He's 31. You can build a castle out of his fat and there will be a lot of fat left. He wrote a story about him and his wife throwing up in their bathroom. Vonreaper: Is to insane to think about anything. Also weird, nice, funny, loves sex-attacking. Also loves to say hmm. Loves to snuggle the breasts of certain UU's women. -_- Random comments and quotes CantKillTheMetal: "I'm just a normal guy, like the rest of you. No better, no worse." (Hahaaha! Really, could you imagine?) CantKillTheMetal: Grave's misfortune through his own ODC is only kinda funny? GorillaBaby- IN CASE OF ZOMBIES CHASING US, Im tripping you. GorillaBaby- Hey baby wanna come over to myspace so you can twitter my yahoo, till' I google all over you facebook? GorillaBaby- Is that a banana in your pants or are you just happy to see me? Vonreaper: '"Remember kids, a smart man knows when its time to RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!!!!" '''Vonreaper:"'Theres a party in my pants and Everyone's Comming". '''Vonreaper: "Bend your ass over and spell run." Which one has the capital i? You'll never know. The last one. Copy it into a different font. List of hippo-eaters Amantdelamort (Possible)Frozencerea'''l '''Kirby Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms